


The "Model" and the Mouse

by Rachello344



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, M/M, kaneki gets to live a happy life because he never went on that one date, no one's a ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki Ken works at a coffee shop.  Tsukiyama Shuu happens upon this coffee shop while studying with a classmate.  Thus begins a relationship sweeter than overly sweetened coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The "Model" and the Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for a very dear friend of mine, so happy birthday, Meghan!!

The bell rang over the café’s door as Shuu stepped inside.  His classmate, Yamada, had recommended the place for their study session and he could see why:  the café was small, but inviting.  The tables were all cozy and well lit, perfect for students looking for a place to study.  He shot her a wide grin.

“ _Tres bien_ , it’s perfect.”  He was already moving away to order from the counter when Yamada groaned behind him.

“Tsukiyama, we’ve _talked_ about this.  Just because you’re minoring in French does _not_ mean you need to speak French at every opportunity.”  Yamada said, sounding put upon.  Shuu frowned at her, mildly offended.  He was about to give a truly _scathing_ reply, when he was asked for his order by a soft voice behind the register.

“I’ll take,” Shuu paused.

The boy behind the register was _adorable_.  His black hair fell a little over his eyes and he was wearing a soft-looking sweater under his apron.  He wanted twenty.  He wanted to take him to a nice dinner and a play.  He _needed_ …

He needed to give his order, right.

“I’ll take a black coffee for here, please.”

The boy nodded and set about ringing him up.  Shuu saw that his nametag read, “Kaneki Ken.”  What an interesting name.

“What’s your name?” Kaneki asked.

“Tsukiyama.”

“Your order will be right up,” Kaneki smiled shyly.  Shuu thought his heart might burst from it.  He beamed back, sparking a blush across Kaneki’s cheeks.  Shuu was about to ask if (and why) he was embarrassed when Yamada pushed him aside.

He huffed quietly and was about to say something, but Kaneki was already taking her order, and Shuu didn’t want to interrupt _him_.  It wasn’t _his_ fault Shuu had a rude friend.

Robbed of his chance to talk more with Kaneki—a line had formed behind them in his distraction—he found a table with Yamada and set his bag down before waiting by the counter for his drink.

“Tsukiyama and Yamada?” Kaneki called before handing them their drinks.  Shuu took a sip as soon as he had the cup and sighed happily.  Perfect, just like Kaneki.  Shuu was just going to have to come back here _much_ more often.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Kaneki, your _boyfriend_ is here,” Touka nudged his arm, winking.  Ken frowned at her, but stepped up to the register.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” he mumbled, blushing when Tsukiyama beamed at him.

Tsukiyama was far too good for him.  Ken was sure he was a model.  He’d never be interested in dating someone as boring and plain as he was…

Ken busied himself with the register, “Your usual order, then?”

“ _Oui_ , that would be excellent,” Tsukiyama said, leaning on the counter as if to get closer.  He hummed under his breath, “My, Kaneki, pardon me, but you smell just _lovely_ today.”

Ken fumbled the register, coughing, “W-What?  Really?  I probably just smell like the coffee, same as usual…”  He kept his gaze on the register to finish ringing up Tsukiyama, feeling the heat of his blush reach his ears.  How mortifying.  Why couldn’t he ever keep his cool in front of pretty people?

“How charming,” Tsukiyama said, his voice low.  Ken’s head shot up and he frowned in confusion.  Tsukiyama chuckled.  “Ah, it’s nothing, just speaking to myself.”

“R-Right, then, I’ll get your coffee for you.”

When he passed it over to Tsukiyama, their hands brushed.  However much his blush had faded while he brewed the coffee was undone by the new heat in his cheeks.  Tsukiyama’s expression was unreadable, but didn’t seem negative at least.  Maybe he hadn’t blown it after all?

He smiled shyly before hurrying back to work.  Touka snickered at him, but remained thankfully silent.

 

* * *

 

Shuu stepped hesitantly up to the café’s door, glancing at the police car parked out front.  He shook his head and stepped inside.  Two police officers were sitting at a table in a secluded corner, apparently questioning a member of the staff about something.  Shuu was relieved to see that Kaneki was behind the counter—Kaneki was okay, then.

“Kaneki, did something happen?”  Shuu asked, glancing again at the corner table.

“Yes,” Kaneki said, distractedly ringing up Shuu’s usual, “one of my coworkers was arrested yesterday.  They’re here to gather more information about him.”

“Who?” Shuu asked, shifting over to the other side of the counter as Kaneki efficiently brewed his coffee.  Shuu mentally ran through a list of the people he’d seen working here, but he could only remember ever seeing a girl…  Maybe there had been someone else?

“His name is Uta.  He was very kind; none of us could believe he’d been arrested.  I don’t know what he could have possibly done and the police won’t tell us anything,” Kaneki fidgeted with the lid of his cup for a moment, clearly distressed.

“Maybe it’s all a mistake?  He could turn out to be innocent, _oui?_ ”  Shuu asked, smiling hesitantly.  Kaneki considered it for a moment before grinning and handing him his coffee.

“You’re right, Tsukiyama.  He must have been wrongly accused.  I’m sure everything will be cleared up in no time.”  Shuu was about to thank him for his coffee when the woman the police had been questioning stormed over.

“Take your break, Kaneki, I need to work out some frustration and you don’t want to be here for it.”  She glanced at Shuu for a moment.  “Good, you’re here.  Kaneki, you can sit with him and have some tea.”

“T-Touka, I couldn’t possibly—” Kaneki drew his hand up to the collar of his shirt, leaning away from her.

“Don’t make me make it an order.  With Uta gone, that makes me your manager for now,” she interrupted.  “And besides,” she glanced at Shuu, “I’m sure he won’t mind your company, right?”

“I wouldn’t mind it at all.”

“It’s settled, then.  Make your tea and take a break.”  She attempted a smile for them both and strode into the kitchen.

Shuu tried to keep his demeanor calm.  He didn’t want to appear overly enthusiastic and scare Kaneki away before he could get to know him better.   He was just so _happy_ , though.  That Touka had really done him a favor.  He’d have to find a way to thank her some day.  Subtly, so she wouldn’t know why.

“I’m sorry about that; Uta’s arrest has really rattled her,” Kaneki said, eyes still on the kitchen door.  “She—we—both really liked Uta, trusted him.  This kind of thing…  It seems like it only happens on TV dramas, right?” Kaneki asked, turning to face Shuu once more.

Shuu smiled wryly and nodded, “It really does.  Did you need to make some tea for your break?”

“Yes, it’ll only take a moment.  You’re sure you don’t mind me sitting with you?”

“It’s no trouble, Kaneki.  It would be my pleasure.”

Kaneki smiled, looking relieved.  He opened his mouth to say something, but shook his head and quickly made his tea.

Shuu sighed happily as he sat down, Kaneki joining him in the opposite seat.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, Touka, did I mention that—”

“He likes all the same books as you!” Touka interrupted with a sweet singsong voice.  “Really, you have so much in common!  He probably even likes you!”  She turned a flat look on him.  “No, you hadn’t mentioned any of that.”

Ken huffed, blushing.

“I’m happy for you, Kaneki, I am.  What I’d really like is for you to just ask him out already.  The pining is getting a bit overwhelming,” she said, smiling wryly.  Ken could feel the heat in his cheeks spreading to his ears.

“I couldn’t…  I couldn’t possibly…”

“Couldn’t what?”

“T-Tsukiyama!”  Ken gasped, spinning around abruptly.  He could just _feel_ Touka’s smirk, that traitor.  “The usual?” he asked, a little breathless.

Tsukiyama seemed a bit curious, but nodded, smiling winningly.  The smile faded quicker than usual.  Ken quickly made his drink, waiting for him to say something, but…

“Tsukiyama?  Your coffee’s ready.”

“Oh,” Tsukiyama snapped out of whatever he was thinking and shook his head.  “My sincerest apologies, Kaneki.  I was given some… surprising and somewhat distressing news today.  My attention has been wandering like this all day, I’m afraid.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Ken asked, passing Tsukiyama the coffee, only blushing a little when their hands brushed.

“When is your break?” he asked hesitantly.  Ken was about to tell him that it was in about an hour, but Touka beat him to answering.

“His break is now.  Lucky you.”  Touka winked and turned back to her work.

Ken frowned at her, but decided against saying anything.  She was being nice in her own way, he supposed.  Tsukiyama looked like he could use someone to talk to.

They both settled in at Tsukiyama’s usual table.  Ken folded his hands on the table in front of him, prepared to wait.  After a slow drink, Tsukiyama nodded to himself.

“My classmate was arrested today under suspicion of serial murder and organ theft,” Tsukiyama said.  His expression was grave.  Ken pulled back in his chair, wincing.  It was Uta all over again.

“She…  Do you think she did it?”

“I’ve heard that the evidence is strong, but I don’t know what to think.”  Tsukiyama shook his head.

“What’s her name?” Ken asked.

“Hm?  Kamishiro Rize, why?” Tsukiyama seemed surprised, but Ken’s thoughts ground to a sudden halt.

“Her name was…  Do they know how she was choosing her victims?”  Ken felt far away, like he was no longer connected to his body.  What were the odds of two people having that name in this area?

“She was luring them out on dates…  Kaneki, are you alright?”

“I need to go thank Touka,” Ken laughed a little hysterically.  “She might have saved my life.”  Ken met Tsukiyama’s gaze helplessly.  “She asked me out a month or two ago, but I had to cancel because Touka called in sick.  I never heard from her again.”

Tsukiyama looked horrified.  He kept looking Ken over, as if making sure he was still there.  Ken laughed again, falling apart at the seams.

“I could have died!” he gasped out, covering his mouth.  The giggles felt like they were going to shift into tears at any moment.  What a horrible time for it, too.  He didn’t want to cry in front of his crush.

“I hope they put her away for life.”

Ken startled out of his hysterics at the dark tone and expression.  Tsukiyama looked…  He looked truly angry.  Ken forgot about his breakdown.  Tsukiyama had been so unsure before.  Was this just because Ken was almost taken?

“You could have been killed or injured beyond compare.  I don’t want to think about the kind of torture you could have been subjected to, had you gone with her.”  Tsukiyama frowned.  “Had you gone with her, I might not have met you.”

“O-Oh, that would be too sad…  A world where I never met you…” Ken stared at his hands sadly.  A warm, long-fingered hand settled over his.  His eyes snapped back up to Tsukiyama’s.  He was smiling again, though a bit weakly.

“I’m so glad you are here with me now, Kaneki.”

Kaneki nodded shakily.  He was so pretty and he looked so earnest and—was he looking at Ken’s lips?  Did he want to…?

A phone started ringing.

Ken froze, and Tsukiyama closed his eyes, his mouth pressing into a thin line.  He sighed heavily, before finally releasing Ken’s hands with an apologetic grimace.  He pulled out a long thin phone, a kind Ken had never seen before, answering it with another sigh.

“Hello, Tsukiyama here.”  He closed his eyes again.  “No, I understand.  …  Yes, I’ll be there soon.  …  No, don’t—No, do not do anything until I get there.  Give me 10 minutes.  Okay, yes, good bye.”  Tsukiyama tucked the phone away with a sigh.

“Something come up at school?” Ken asked quietly.

“Yes, sadly.  I would rather not leave, but my group mates have proved themselves incompetent.  I will see you again tomorrow?” Tsukiyama smiled hopefully as he gathered his things.  Ken nodded too quickly.

“Yes, of course.  Same time as always.”  Ken wanted to hit himself.

He sounded so eager, like he’d be counting the hours or something.  (He didn’t need to; the usual time was in 23 hours and 27 minutes, give or take.)

Tsukiyama stepped quickly into Ken’s space and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.  Ken froze, wide-eyed and red-faced.  He stuttered a little in his surprise, but couldn’t quite get the words out.

“I’ll see you soon, Kaneki.”

Ken pressed a hand to his cheek, watching him walk out the door.  How was he supposed to go back to work _now_?

 

* * *

 

Shuu was practically skipping when he stepped up to the café.  After yesterday, Shuu was sure that Kaneki felt the same way.  All he had to do now was ask him out on a proper date.  They could start small, see a movie and get some ice cream…

Later dates would, of course, be at much nicer restaurants where he could spoil Kaneki properly.

He was still thinking of all the great food he could show Kaneki when he walked in and spotted them.  Kaneki and some…  Some blonde flirt!  The man was leaning on the counter near Kaneki, nudging his arm and laughing brightly.  Tsukiyama felt like a pit had opened up in his gut.  Surely Kaneki hadn’t been dating this blonde the whole time?

Kaneki finally turned his gaze to the door and smiled widely at him.  The blonde noticed and glanced his way as well, giving him an appraising once over.  He whispered something to Kaneki, something that made him blush.  Kaneki looked away, rubbing his chin absently as he answered the blonde.

Shuu finally summoned his courage and strode toward them.

“Tsukiyama, the usual?” Kaneki asked shyly.  Before Shuu could answer in the affirmative, the blonde perked up.

“So I was right!  I knew you were lying.”  He grinned at Shuu.  “This dope,” he gestured to Kaneki, “thought he could lie about his crush.  And to his best friend, too!”  He shook his head.  “Shameful.  But we haven’t been introduced, have we?”

“We haven’t been,” Shuu agreed absently.  Kaneki’s best friend had just confirmed that Kaneki felt the same.  Shuu wasn’t sure how to feel.  He’d suspected, but to have it confirmed by someone close to Kaneki was different, somehow.

“Well, my name’s Nagachika.  It’s a pleasure, Tsukiyama.  Although, I wanted to be the first to warn you: if you break his heart—”

“You’ll kill me?” Shuu asked.  Nagachika shook his head, grinning.

“No, dude.  I’ll be watching sad movies and eating ice cream in solidarity.”  The grin turned suddenly dark.  “ _Touka_ will kill you.”

Shuu swallowed hard.  He could probably take the girl in a fight, small as she was, but she also seemed like she’d fight dirty…  Martial artist or not, he didn’t much like his chances.

“Understood.”

“ _Hide_ , please, if you care for me at all, _kill me._ ”  Kaneki grumbled.  He’d dropped his head to the counter, buried under his arms.  “This is humiliating.  Did I do something wrong?  Am I cursed?”

“Hardly, you drama queen,” Nagachika teased, nudging his arm again.  “Come on, stand back up.  I’m sure Tsukiyama has something he came here to ask, right?”

“I do, actually,” Shuu admitted.  Kaneki glanced up, chin still resting on his arms.

“You do?”

“I wanted to ask you if you were free this weekend.”  Shuu tried to look suave and cool, but wasn’t sure of his success.  Although, Kaneki didn’t seem to mind either way.  He stood back up quickly.

“I’m not doing anything.  I’m free all weekend.”  Kaneki assured him quickly.

“Then would you like to see a movie with me?  Maybe get ice cream after?”

“That sounds great!  Which day?  What time?” Kaneki asked quickly, cheeks still red.

Shuu beamed at him, “How’s Saturday at 7?”

“Perfect!”

Shuu couldn’t believe his luck—a date with the stunning Kaneki Ken!  Magnificent!  Maybe he’d even get to kiss him properly without getting interrupted…

“ _Tsukiyama_ , did you want your usual?”

Judging by the smug look on Nagachika’s face, this was not the first time Kaneki had asked.  Shuu ducked his head, blushing.

“That would be lovely.”

“Oh, man, you are so far gone,” Nagachika snorted.  “The both of you are _embarrassing_ , to be honest.”

“ _Tell_ me about it!  It’s been going on for _weeks_!” Touka called out from the back room.  “ _Put your phone number on his cup_ , I said.  _Ask him out already_ , but no, of course not.  ‘How could someone so incredible be interested in me?’” Touka poked her head out the door, ignoring Kaneki’s protests.  “Anyone with eyes can see that Mr. Model is entirely enchanted by you.”

“It’s true,” Nagachika agreed.  “I’ve known him for three minutes, and I could’ve told you that.”

“How could I not be enchanted?  Kaneki is so _charming_ ,” Shuu sighed.  “Simply adorable.  Radiant, even.  I could carry on, but I think you’d rather I stop for now, hm, Kaneki?”

“Please,” he agreed, refusing to look up from the coffee maker.  Before Shuu could continue to compliment him, the bell behind him rang.  He sighed and stepped out of the way.

When Kaneki handed him his coffee, Shuu pressed a kiss across his knuckles.  Kaneki’s eyes went wide, the blush from earlier returning full force.  Kaneki quickly hurried back to work, ignoring Nagachika’s grins and winks.

When Shuu took his usual seat, he noticed something on his coffee cup—a phone number followed by a hastily drawn heart.  Shuu’s own heart felt warm and fluttery.  He got to go on a date with the most precious person in the entire world.  As long as Kaneki wanted him around, he’d do anything in his power to make him happy.

 

* * *

 

Tsukiyama had asked for Ken to pick the movie, so they’d ended up watching a new psychological horror.  In which, the lead was tortured and traumatized into two different personalities, the latter of whom lost memory of the prior personalities much to the dismay of the man’s loved ones.  It was probably a horrible date movie, but Ken couldn’t bring himself to regret the choice.  The movie was so _fascinating_ and it reminded him of Kafka’s _The Metamorphosis_ , somehow.

Tsukiyama chose the ice cream parlor and refused Ken’s offers of repayment.  Once they’d both ordered, they settled into a secluded table with their ice cream.  Tsukiyama shook his head, smiling.

“You are a very interesting person, Kaneki,” he said, taking a bite of his gourmet pear-flavored ice cream.  “That isn’t the first movie I would have chosen, but it was surprisingly good.  Very sad, but good.”

“I’ve always been pretty fond of tragedies, I guess,” Ken ducked his head shyly.  “You probably think it’s weird—most people do—but I’ve always liked them…  Especially when I feel like I can identify with the lead, somehow.”

“I understand exactly what you mean!” Tsukiyama beamed.  “I usually watch, I suppose they’d be considered art house movies?  Beautiful tragedies filmed for love of the material…  As for me, I liked the main character’s… what could you call him?  They weren’t exactly friends, but they weren’t antagonistic at the end…”

“His love interest?” Ken asked, licking thoughtfully at his vanilla cone.

“Oh?” Tsukiyama asked with interest.  “How do you figure?”

“W-Well,” Ken hesitated, “didn’t it seem like there was a tension there?  It felt like, had the main character not lost his memory, he would have returned to his side, you know?  That guy was one of the only people who really seemed to understand the main character, so…”

Tsukiyama nodded sagely, “Exactly so.  I believe others may have picked up different cues and a different love interest, but I think your reading makes more sense, personally.”

“Well, who else is there?” Kaneki asked.  “The other people close to him seem more familial and anyone close to him later is untrustworthy and at least a little creepy for a relationship, right?”

“Too true.  Although, the main character’s best friend would be a fair contender, I think.”

Ken nodded thoughtfully.  That was a fair reading, but he wouldn’t have made that choice.  The best friend reminded him too much of Hide, and Hide was like his brother.  Dating him would be _strange_.  (It would also be a huge risk to one of the most important relationships he had, too big a risk for Ken to even consider, really.)

After that, the conversation wound down to talk of school and books, friends and family, continuing until they’d both long-since finished their ice cream.  When Ken stifled a yawn, Tsukiyama checked his watch and raised his eyebrows.

“The shop will be closing soon,” he said.  “Why don’t I walk you home?”

“Yes, that would be lovely,” Ken agreed, blushing despite himself.

The weather was pleasantly cool, the city lights were magnificent, and Tsukiyama looked… _resplendent_.  Ken still couldn’t quite believe his luck.  The man looked like a model, but was apparently content dating a… a mouse.

Tsukiyama smiled shyly at him when their hands brushed.

“Would you mind…  That is…  Could I hold your hand?” he asked haltingly.  Ken bobbed his head, wide-eyed, blushing brightly when Tsukiyama took his hand.  Ken twined their fingers together without much thought, startled by the wide smile Tsukiyama graced him with.

After that, the walk was peaceful as they spoke about what they might do for a second date, where they might go, when they’d each have time…  Before too long, though, they arrived outside of Ken’s house.  The lights were all off save the flickering blue of the TV.

As they stepped up to the front door, someone inside _screamed._

Tsukiyama looked alarmed, shifting like he was about to spring into action.  Ken smiled and shook his head, the hand not held lighting on Tsukiyama’s shoulder for a moment before dropping back to his side.

“That was my roommate.  It’s movie night,” Ken explained.

“There was a scream…?”

“Hinami likes watching horror movies with Banjou.  I don’t know why he always agrees—he hates them.  They freak him out quite a bit, actually.”

“You have very strange friends,” Tsukiyama said, looking fond.

“Yeah,” Ken agreed.  “They’re like family, though, so I guess I’m stuck with the lot of them.”

Tsukiyama’s eyes dropped to his lips for a moment, startling Ken out of his thoughts of his family and setting his heart racing.  Did he want to…?

Tsukiyama brushed the back of his hand over Ken’s cheek, making his eyes flutter shut at the sensation.

“May I kiss you, Kaneki?” Tsukiyama asked, breath ghosting over his ear.

“Please,” Ken murmured.

The kiss was soft and warm, Tsukiyama’s unoccupied hand shifting to cup his cheek.  As he tilted his head, he released Ken’s hand to wrap his arm around his waist, pulling him closer.  Ken settled his arms around Tsukiyama’s neck, one hand pressing carefully against the back of his neck, brushing through his hair absently.

Tsukiyama sighed, pulling his lips away, but leaving his forehead resting against Ken’s.  Ken blinked his eyes open, surprised by the delighted expression on Tsukiyama’s face.  Perhaps this was what Hide meant by “heart eyes.”

Ken blushed, feeling shy again despite the kiss they’d already shared.

“It’s getting late,” Tsukiyama said; his voice was as soft as his sigh.  “I should probably let you go in so you can get to sleep…”

“Who needs sleep?” Ken asked, teasing.  He pressed a shy kiss to Tsukiyama’s lips.  Tsukiyama returned his kiss with another.

“Don’t you work tomorrow morning?”

“ _I_ need to sleep,” Ken sighed, frowning.  Tsukiyama bumped their noses together, affectionate and sweet.

“Why don’t I come in tomorrow?  I can bring you lunch, if you like,” he suggested.

“Lunch would be lovely.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

They shared several more lingering kisses before Ken managed to get inside.  Once Tsukiyama drove away, he slumped against the wall, cheeks hot.  He covered his face with his hands, not quite capable of stopping his love struck grin.

He was the luckiest man in the world.

 

* * *

 

Shuu hummed brightly as he walked into the café, carrying a paper bag with lunch from a nice sandwich place down the street.  Kaneki was still behind the counter, helping the last customer in line.  When he noticed Shuu walking toward him, he beamed and waved.  The customer glanced back and saw Shuu return the wave with an equally wide smile.

He was really the luckiest man on earth.

Once the customer had been helped, Kaneki stepped around the counter holding two mugs.  He passed one to Shuu before leading the way to their usual table.  Shuu was surprised to notice that Kaneki wasn’t drinking tea and had instead opted for something with a huge dollop of whipped cream on it.

“My, Kaneki, trying something new?” he asked as he pulled out their lunches, passing the sandwich over.  Kaneki shrugged.

“Touka thinks it’s weird that I work in a coffee shop, but don’t have a favorite type of coffee.  We compromised on this,” Kaneki laughed.  “She still thinks it’s horrible, but it _is_ coffee, no matter how much sugar and vanilla it has in it.”

Shuu returned the laugh in surprise, “Coffee too bitter for you, then?”

“Yeah, a bit,” Kaneki wrinkled his nose.  “I don’t know how you can stand it.”

“It’s an acquired taste, I suppose.  I’m not sure I could drink whatever that is if it’s as sweet as it sounds.”

“Probably not.  Touka almost poured it down the drain.  She said it was an abomination and should be disposed of immediately.”  Kaneki shrugged.  “Personally, I think _her_ coffee is an abomination, but you don’t see me calling _her_ a freak for it.”

“I think it’s cute,” Shuu smiled.  “Sweet coffee for a sweeter person.”

Kaneki focused on his sandwich, refusing to lift his gaze.  Shuu wanted to kiss the blush on his cheeks.  When Kaneki’s eyes darted up to meet his, Shuu was still gazing at him.

“Thank you, by the way.  For the lunch, I mean.  And the date last night.  The lunch is great and I had a really nice time last night,” Kaneki babbled, looking adorable and endearing.  Shuu stifled his urge to sigh with lovesick longing.

“I’m glad,” Shuu said.  “I also had a wonderful time with you.”

Still blushing, Kaneki took a long drink to avoid the need for a response, or so it seemed to Shuu.  When he set the drink down, Shuu bit back a surprised laugh at the sight of a large spot of whipped cream on his nose along with an impressive coffee moustache.

“W-What’s wrong?” Kaneki asked, looking concerned.

Shuu burst into uncontrollable giggles.

“I-I’m sorry, Kaneki, you just have some whipped cream,” Shuu laughed, gesturing at his own face.  Kaneki tried to look away, but Shuu caught his face in one hand, leaning closer.  He brushed the whipped cream off his nose first, licking his thumb clean.

Kaneki swallowed hard, eyes dropping to his mouth.

“There’s also some cream on your upper lip,” Shuu murmured, pressing into a warm kiss, tongue briefly flicking out to taste.  When he pulled back, he licked his lips, thoughtfully.  “Quite sweet,” he hummed.

Kaneki covered his face in embarrassment.

“Too much?” Shuu asked.

Kaneki shook his head, “You’re too,” his voice came out somewhat muffled.  Shuu thought he might have said he was too perfect.  He felt heat spread across his own face, reaching his ears.  His heart was pounding fit to burst.

“ _Amore_ ,” Shuu said without thinking, pressing a hand to his cheek.  His Kaneki was just too precious, too charming.  It was probably too soon to propose…

Kaneki’s head shot up, eyes impossibly wide.

Shuu smiled and took one of his hands, pressing a kiss across his knuckles and settling his other hand across it.  They had all the time in the world.

(Besides, it was spring.  Shuu would much rather propose in the fall.)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not authorize the redistribution or use of my work outside of this site. If you would like me to consider posting my work to another site, you may ask me about it, and I will consider doing so. I consider reposting my work without my permission a violation.


End file.
